


Dancing

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie can dance, M/M, eddie teaches buck how to dance, its really just a short fluffy drabble, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: “Wait, wait, wait, back up,” Buck says, eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “You can dance?”“I mean, yeah?” Eddie shrugs like it’s really no big deal. “I took some dance classes growing up. I wouldn’t say that I’m great or anything, but, I used to do competitions and stuff.”“Dance competitions?” Buck repeats, raising his brows. He’s somehow even more thrown off by this revelation than Eddie saying that he could dance. “Why don’t I know any of this about you.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted:   
> May I please request a Buck and Eddie prompt about Buck finding out Eddie can dance and wanting to dance with his boyfriend? (I've watched step 4 and 5 just because of Ryan 😂)

“Wait, wait, wait, back up,” Buck says, eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “You can dance?”

“I mean, yeah?” Eddie shrugs like it’s really no big deal. “I took some dance classes growing up. I wouldn’t say that I’m great or anything, but, I used to do competitions and stuff.”

“Dance competitions?” Buck repeats, raising his brows. He’s somehow even more thrown off by this revelation than Eddie saying that he could dance. “Why don’t I know any of this about you.”

“Never really came up,” Eddie says, taking a sip of his beer. “Can you dance?”

“Me? I mean, I have two left feet and one of them got crushed by a ladder truck,” Buck gestures to his bad leg. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t like to dance, though.” 

“I bet you’re pretty cute when you dance,” Eddie muses. 

“What kind of dance do you know?” 

“I mean, I did salsa, hip-hop, some ballet but that really wasn’t my thing, some swing dance,” Eddie replies, and Buck is having a really hard time comprehending it all. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Eddie laughs, getting up from the couch to put his beer in the recycle bin. 

“Show me,” Buck taunts, going into the kitchen with him. 

“Right now?” Eddie raises his eyebrows. 

“Yes, right now. Show me your moves,” Buck grins, wiggling his hips a little. 

So, Eddie does. He turns on some salsa music, pulls Buck in, and positions him just-so. Buck feels ridiculous, but he lets Eddie lead him. He talks him through every step patiently, helping Buck when he has troubles. They share a laugh when Buck trips or stumbles, and occasionally share a kiss (it’s mostly Buck trying to distract Eddie). It’s nice, and Buck couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on  tumblr! 


End file.
